Island Love
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Set during the episode 'Survival Of The fittest. Here is a one- shot on what I thought should have happened after Melissa was rescued. Jackson and Melissa pairing.


**Hello all. This is a one-shot of Flight 29 Down's Melissa and Jackson. It is set after Jackson and Lex rescued Taylor and Melissa in the episode 'Survival Of the Fittest '.This is what I think should have happened. This is my 1****st**** Flight 29 Down fan fiction so go easy on me alright?**

**Island Love****:**

The sun casted a warm rosy glow on the island beach. The late afternoon light sheded a shadow at a teenager.

Melissa Wu sighed as she took a stroll along the beach, collecting her thoughts and reflecting on the events that just happened. Taylor and herself had just been rescued an hour ago. And it was all because of a stupid shirt.

The night before, she had taken Taylor's shirt by mistake because it was dark. By the time she had found out, Melissa had already gotten it dirty and tried to clean it but burned it accidentally.

Taylor had made a big deal about it and played Melissa's video diary to get revenge. And it so happened to be the entry that Melissa admitted she had a crush on Jackson! Melissa gritted her teeth as the sight of a smirking Taylor flashed though her mind. That girl was pure evil. She had not talked any one of them on their way back from the cliff.

Her breathe got caught when she saw Jackson himself. He was busy collecting stones and rocks to build a fire. She was told by Lex that Jackson had her tape and wanted to ask for it back. She walked over, thinking about what she should say to him. _He might just ignore me!_ She thought.

Well, she would never know if she didn't try right?

"Hi." Melissa greeted, standing in front of Jackson. Jackson was stunned for a second but he recovered quickly. "Hey Mel." He returned the greeting. There was an uneasy silence between the both of them. Suddenly, Jackson made a move and begun digging in his jacket pockets.

He found what he was looking for and took it out. It was Melissa's tape. "Here, and next time, try to keep it in a safer place." He cautioned, handing the tape to Melissa. She forced a small smile and took the tape. "Yeah, of course I will." She reassured the boy.

"So umm, what happened today..." Melissa trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Jackson. "Can we forget it ever happened and stay friends?" Jackson inquired, a hopeful tone in his voice. Melissa grinned. "I will love that Jackson." She answered. Jackson's face broke out into a full smile.

_Come on Cody Jackson! Just tell her!_ A voice in Jackson's head mocked him. The truth was, ever since Melissa had befriended him, Jackson had a tiny feeling for her but always brushed it off. Now the teenage hormones were starting to get into him and he was annoyed.

At least he knew how Melissa felt now. But he was embarrassed to tell her that he also had a crush on her. Not only that, they were stuck on a deserted island with daily jobs and with Melissa's secret revealed, it is going to be twice as hard for her to cope. How could he add a relationship to her troubles and problems?

"Hello? Jackson?" Melissa inquired, waving her hands in front of him. Jackson realized he had spaced out and quickly snapped back into reality. Melissa was gazing at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you alright?" She asked. Jackson just nodded and smiled at her. Melissa grinned back.

_She looks so cute when she grins. _ Jackson reflected. He inwardly chided himself. Curse the teenager hormones. As the seconds ticked by, they just stared at each other. Finally, Melissa broke the silence. "So umm... I guess I better go boil the water." She started, blushing furiously red.

Jackson's face also turned red and he nodded. "Yeah, I've see you at dinner." He told Melissa. She gave him one last small smile before dashing off. Jackson sighed and watched until her figure disappeared completely. He had to tell Melissa his feelings sooner or later.

Well, Jackson chose to tell her later. There was a little tension still between them right now. He shook his head and continued finding rocks and stones.

When dinner time came, Jackson went to the fire pit area. He was taken aback when he didn't see Melissa there. "Hey Nathan! Where's Mel?" He asked the girl's best friend. Nathan shrugged and turned to look at Daley. "She went of awhile ago after boiling the water." Daley reported, gulping down some water.

Jackson thanked her, grabbed 2 bananas and went to look for Melissa. He was concerned about her after all that happened that day. Jackson went to the first place he could think off- the beach. Sure enough, Melissa was there, sitting under a coconut tree. She had tears in her eyes as she stared out into the ocean.

Melissa was so lost in her thoughts that she jolted up in fright when Jackson sat down beside her. "You scared me." She scolded, accepting the banana Jackson held out. "Are you alright?" He asked. Melissa nodded her head. "Don't worry Jackson, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"You sure don't look like fine." Jackson shot back, eyeing on her teary eyes. Melissa hurriedly brushed them away and forced a smile. "Mel, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone else." Jackson said. Melissa's strong self crumbled and she broke down into tears.

Jackson pulled Melissa's head towards his chest and let her cried there. Each drop of tear she let out broke his heart. His couldn't bear seeing her crying like that. Her tears were soaking his shirt but he didn't care, all his attention was focused on Melissa. Besides, he kinda liked it.

He started rubbing circles on her back and saying comforting words to her. After about 5 minutes, Melissa's sobs subsidized. She blushed when she realized the position she was in. Jackson lifted her head and stared deep into her eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong." He commanded.

"I can't face them Jackson... When I was boiling water, Taylor and Eric kept gossiping about me..." Melissa shed a few tears again, sighing in the process. "Also, Daley and Nathan were acting weird around me." She continued. Jackson's eyes widened and his eyes were filled with disbelieve. How could they do that?

Jackson stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?" Melissa inquired, standing up as well. "Back to camp to give them a piece of my mind!" Jackson shouted determinedly. Melissa gasped and rushed in front of him. "No, please don't Jackson!" She pleaded, tears threatening to fall again.

Finally, after a few protests, Jackson admitted defeat. He sat back down onto the sand and stared at the sky. Melissa pealed her banana and wolfed it down within half a minute. Jackson saw her action and chucked. "You're staving aren't you?" He joked. Melissa nodded her head.

"Thanks so much Jackson." She said, beaming at the boy. Jackson was puzzled. "What for?" He asked. "You cheered me up, sorta." She remarked, her face turning a pale shade of crimson. Jackson shrugged. "Your welcome." He replied. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before leaning in.

Closer, closer, closer. Melissa's face was so near to Jackson's that she could feel his breath. Their lips met into a soft kiss. Melissa pulled back after a few seconds. "Wow..." She muttered, unable to say anything else. "I know." Jackson responded. Both leaned in once again and they kissed.

This time, it was a much longer kiss. It was full of hope, love and promise. Melissa pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jackson's bit her tounge causing her to gasps. He took the chance to slip his tounge into her mouth. Very soon, they were making out on the beach. They broke apart after a few minutes since they needed air.

None of them spoke for minutes. They were both surprised and pleased on what had just occurred. It was a life changing moment for the both of them. Soon, their lips met again. Jackson's arms went round her waist, pulling her even closer. Melissa's hands were wrapped around his neck.

After breaking apart, Melissa placed he head on Jackson's shoulder as they enjoyed the cold breeze.

While they were enjoying each other's company and kissing every few minutes, Lex grinned at the pair of 'love birds from his place behind a tree. He knew it was not polite to be spying. But he had came to tell Jackson something when he witness them both kissing. _Those 2 are so in love. _He thought, beaming once again.

Even at a young age, Lex knew a lot of things. Like Nathan loved Daley and that Melissa and Jackson were a perfect couple. Hopefully, Eric and Taylor would hook up as well. Lex sent a last glance at the couple before heading off. But not before saying a prayer to god. _Please let us be rescued soon. _Lex prayed.

Meanwhile, Jackson and Melissa were completely unaware on their surroundings. "So where does this put us now?" Melissa asked Jackson. "I know you have been through a lot but, will you go out with me?" He said hopefully. Melissa's face broke out into a full grin.

"Of course I will." She responded, giving Jackson a peck on the cheek. Jackson stood up and spun Melissa around. "Yes! Yes!" He yelled. Melissa giggled and requested to be put down.

There was silence as they listened to the birds singing. "So Mel, ready to head back to camp?" Jackson inquired. Melissa smiled and took Jackson's hand into hers. The couple walked steadily back to camp, hand in hand. Melissa knew no matter what happened, Jackson would always help her go through it.

... Just simply because they are in love...

**The End.**

**It took me very long to complete this one-shot. I am not sure if I will make this a multi chapter story. Please read and review this story. I may be doing another Flight 29 Down story but I still have my Camp Rock fan fiction to manage. Please stay tuned!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


End file.
